


Begin again

by Daskleine



Series: Jeanmarcoweek 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Marco PoV, One Shot, Toddlers, cute little thing, jean lisp, jeanmarcoweek, playing with dinos and lego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his first day at kindergarten, I remember.  It was a warm day, and all older kids where excited to meet the new ones.</p>
<p>I don’t know why, but I spotted him, like, immediately.  His two-toned hair looked soft, his eyes almost sparkle and his cheeks were all blushy.<br/>When it was his turn, he didn’t say a word.<br/>at the playground I snuck up behind him, slowly, carefully. I looked over his shoulder, spot his very own toys he bring with him today.<br/>I tried to made some loud footstep, don’t wanting to scare him like yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin again

**Author's Note:**

> Iam running late with this, I know…sorry. I really hope you all will like it, please give me your opinion <3
> 
> The setting is a German Kindergarden, its not like a school you go there from 2-6 before school, learning stuff about nature, friendship…its a bit different.  
> 

It was his first day at kindergarten, I remember. It was a warm day, and all older kids where excited to meet the new ones.

There where ten new children, seven boys, and three girls. All crowded together in the small corridor with their parents, giggles and supportive words echoing around.  
The caretaker built up a little table with orange juice, cookies and fruit, decorated with paper streamers in all kind of colours.

In the “Get to know me” round, we all sat in a large circle, the adults on chairs, we on little pink and yellow pillows.  
I don’t know why, but I spotted him, like, immediately. His two-toned hair looked soft, his eyes almost sparkle and his cheeks were all blushy.  
When it was his turn, he didn’t say a word, his Mother laughed and told us, “he is just shy.”  
Everyone smiled, some parents let a “How cute” or “mine youngest is too,” echo in the room.

After some time the adults had to leave eventually, letting some crying kids behind. I remember he didn’t cry, and if I would told you otherwise he will probably kill me.

The next thing I recall was the Lunch around midday.  
While almost every kid at the large large table vacuums his meal, the boy eat almost nothing, picked a bit on his cereal, doesn’t even touched his fruit or candybar.  
I think at some point during lunch he caught me staring, he told me years later that he thought I found him odd.

On that day, I just felt sorry for him. First days can be hard, especially when u are shy….or not, how I found out later this week.

It was at the playground when I first came up to him. He claimed some of the Lego for himself, and ran out, the little plastic bricks in both his hands. He placed them carefully in the sand and started building something I couldn’t see from my angle.  
I waited a while, scooting up really close behind him and bent down a little to watch over his shoulder.

A Dino out of Lego, and not just a flat one, no, in full 3D.

“Wow!” I gasped without thinking, I mean, I was like…4 or 5?

Startled he turned around and I could catch a look in this beautiful amber eyes, wide with horror. He fell back a bit, holding himself up with just one hand in the sand.  
I stood back up, holding my hands up in apology.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to…,” I began, but the boy run of, haphazardly over the playground, crawl through a red plastic tube and jumped in the bushes at the very end of the playground.

I just stood there, speechless and a bit sad. Nobody until today was afraid of me, everyone liked me and I had a lot of friends at the kindergarten, something like this never happened before.

I picked his Lego dinosaur up. It was well built. Green, red and white bricks. green for the scales and white for the tummy. The eyes and mouth were red, just a few blocks were missing.

When I think back he was always really talented for things like that, kind of a genius from the very beginning, huh?

I was never the kind of kid that gives up fast.

Again outside, again him sitting in the sand and playing alone, again nobody even attempted to go up and play with him.  
In just these two days I had made it to my goal to get him to talk to me at all cost.

I snuck up behind him, slowly, carefully. I looked over his shoulder, spot his very own toys he bring with him today.  
I tried to made some loud footstep, don’t wanting to scare him like yesterday.  
The boy turns around quickly and then..he suddenly spurted across the playground

I was a bit flabbergasted. I blinked a few times before I could process, picked up his toys and just climbed up the little hill up to the bushes where he run off.

When I reached the thick looking shrubs, I just turned around and made myself comfortable in the grass, his toys in my hand  
“Dinos, yeah? I like them, too,” I began, “My favourite is the Tyrannnnn- Tarano…-the T-rex.”  
I heard a little rustle behind me, out of the corner of my eye I could spot beautiful eyes watching me.

“He has so many teeth, yeah? And he’s thiiiiis BIG!” I opened my arm as wide as I could.

I dunno how long I was going on with this, its a bit blurry today.  
I just know he watched me the full time, curiously, but no way he would had crawl out at this point.

When the break was over and the adults where calling us in, I said “Your toys,” lays them down, stood up and slowly strolled to the school building.

I recall at the lunch he was staring there and then in my direction and always looked away when I caught his gaze on me.

I had it set in my mind that I wanted to get him talking, at least to me. I dunno why I was so into it, maybe it was pity, maybe it was pride, but definitely not what happened after.

The very next day I brought my own dinosaurs with me.  
When my mom brought me in, his mom was just leaving, so we met in the corridor. I put the little rubber toys in my box and my Mom helped me out of my shoes, I wasn’t good with laces when I was that little…  
Jean at this time pressed a big plush T-Rex at his chest, it looked far too heavy for a little child.

The whole day we exchanged glances, conspicuously inconspicuous of course.  
Break-time scrolls by again, but it rained, so we needed to stay inside.

The little boy sat at the an edge of the playroom, building up a little city out of bricks and let his big dinosaurs stomp on it. Other than that there were just some girls running around in here, the rest were in the kitchen or corridor, so we were almost alone, ignored by the other children.

I quickly run up to my box, rummaging out my own dinos and walked up to him, excited bounces in my steps.

This time I came from his right side, he could see me at every point.  
I sat down beside him, just playing along without talking much. I helped build up the city, placed my dinosaurs around it and let the little dolls run around in fear.

The boy looked up, I didn’t react but to smile and tried to get back to playing. Trying to not be so exited about him playing with me, he looked down on my toys and spotted one.

“Isth tshis your favourite?” He lisped.

I remember looking up with wide eyes and meeting his gaze again. His eyes unsure and full of angst. I nodded quietly.

“When you laugh about mah spheeetch, I will never talk to you again.”

That. That was the exact moment when I knew, I couldn’t never be without him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://thatcrazylittlethingy.tumblr.com/tagged/daskleine-tried)  
>  my beautiful beautiful beta reader was: [sondeneige](http://youlldreamofthatbox.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please come visit us =3


End file.
